versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
' JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' is a manga series written and illustrated by Hirohiko Araki. It has been running since 1986, having been a part of both Shonen Jump and Ultra Jump's lineup. The series follows a mostly chronological order, with each distinct story arc being referred to as a "Part", each with its own protagonist. The plot of the series revolves around the many bizarre adventures of the Joestar family and its descendants. Series Dictionary *'Golden Arrows:' Special arrows created from an infected meteorite that hit the Earth millions of years ago. Those who are struck by an arrow will become Stand users. If a Stand is struck by the arrow, it will acquire new abilities. *'Hamon:' A technique whereby the energy of life is accumulated in the practitioner's blood by breathing in a special way. In the East, it is known as Sendo. This 'life energy' is much like rays of sunlight, and harms vampires and Pillar Men. *'Passione:' An Italian mafia gang, of which Diavolo is the boss. Most of Naples, including hotels, the port, undertakers, construction and transport industries, and restaurants are under its control. *'Pillar Men:' The mightiest of all living creatures, susceptible only to sunlight and Hamon. They are Kars, Esidisi, Wamuu, and Santana. They feed on vampires, using the energy to stay alive for tens of thousands of years. *'Red Stone of Aja:' A red gem that traps light inside it before firing it like a laser. Once owned by a Roman Emperor, this so-called 'Super Aja' grants the Pillar Men the ability to become the ultimate life form. *'Stand: '''A spirit similar to a guardian angel, that is imbued with powers, and comes to its owner's aid, unleashing supernatural powers to attack adversaries or protect its owner from harm. They work by a certain set of rules. *'Stone Mask:''' A mask used in sacrificial Aztec ceremonies. When touched by blood, it shoots out a mass of bone spicules that stimulate the victim's brain, causing a vampire transformation. Calculations *Wheel of Fortune destroys part of a cliff (City Block level) *Jonathan's body survives the explosion of a cruise ship (City Block level) *Planet Waves summons meteoroids (Multi-City Block Level) *Polnareff intercepts J. Geil's Stand (Massively Faster than Light) *Joseph Joestar dodges a beam of sunlight (Faster than Light) Knowledgeable Users *NocturnBros (Has read every part of the manga, seen all the anime series, and played many of the video games) Characters Part 1: Phantom Blood *Jonathan Joestar *Dio Brando *William Anthonio Zeppeli *Robert E. O. Speedwagon Part 2: Battle Tendency *Joseph Joestar *Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *Lisa Lisa Joestar *Rudol Von Stroheim *Santana *Wammu *Esidisi *Kars Part 3: Stardust Crusaders *Jotaro Kujo *Muhammad Avdol *Noriaki Kakyoin *Jean Pierre Polnareff *Iggy *N'Doul *Mariah *Hol Horse *Pet Shop *Vanilla Ice Part 4: Diamond is Unbreakable *Josuke Higashikata (Part 4) *Okuyasu Nijimura *Koichi Hirose *Rohan Kishibe *Yukako Yamagishi *Shigekiyo Yangu *Akira Otoishi *Yoshikage Kira Part 5: Vento Aureo *Giorno Giovanna *Bruno Buccellati *Guido Mista *Narancia Ghirga *Pannacotta Fugo *Leone Abbacchio *Trish Una *Diavolo Part 6: Stone Ocean *Jolyne Cujoh *Ermes Costello *Foo Fighters *Narciso Anasui *Weather Report *Enrico Pucci Part 7: Steel Ball Run *Johnny Joestar *Gyro Zeppeli *Diego Brando *Diego Brando from Another Universe *Wekapipo *Sandman *Funny Valentine Part 8: JoJolion *Josuke Higashikata (Part 8) *Joshu Higashikata *Hato Higashikata *Kyo Nijimura *Yoshikage Kira (Part 8) *Josefumi Kujo *Yotsuyu Yagiyama *Tamaki Damo Novels, Video Games, and other non-canon sources *Heaven Ascension DIO *Jotaro Kujo (Eyes of Heaven) *Kars (JORGE JOESTAR) *Dio Brando (JORGE JOESTAR) *Jota Kujo Category:Series Category:Anime and Manga Series Category:Shueisha Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure